Ed Edd n Eddy: Doujinshi
by Official Ain Soph Aur
Summary: The Ed boys alongside the children of the cul-de-sac moves to Shinjuku in Japan to start a new life. Old friends will pass away by the passage of time, new friends will appear and even greater enemies will emerge. Unbeknownst to the Ed boys, their greatest battle and destiny has yet to come. —Major Crossover!— Rated T for now, will eventually be Rated M as the story progresses.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Ed Edd n Eddy or any characters featured in this Fanfiction nor their series. All copyright goes to Danny Antonucci and each respectively owner.**

**This is the only time I am adding an Author's Note at the beginning of a new chapter as opposed to adding an Author's Note at the end of a chapter:**

**This fanfiction will take place in Shinjuku in Japan rather than CN City. It's in a different continuity; more realistic, sophisticated at times and darker. There will also be characters from different series outside of shows broadcasted by Cartoon Network. Also, depict the characters in this Fanfiction in anime-style. Some of the characters' physical appearance are based off of anime characters from different series including their personality as opposed to their cartoon counterparts. Think about it as Bleedman's _Powerpuff Girls: Doujinshi_ which is one of my inspirations to this story! To those of you who hasn't read the_ Powerpuff Girls: Doujinshi_ before, I would recommend you guys give it a shot. It's pretty good so far! The art in particular, is very impressive. I'll tell you guys who the characters are based off from, why in Japan and so on by the end of this chapter.**

"Action" - Normal speeches.

'Action' - Normal thoughts.

**"Action"** - Powerful Being/Deity speaking.

**'Action'** - Powerful Being/Deity thinking.

_"Action" _**- **Flashback/Narration/Quotation.

* * *

"_I've never had any cherished dreams or ambitions. I don't aspire to any career or profession in the future. So far, in the first fourteen years of my life, things always happen as they had to happen. And things will probably continue in the same way. That's why I've never really cared whether I got into an accident or something and died... And predictably the teacher yelled at me and told me to take the assignment seriously." - Eddy's Journal, 31th August_

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the blue Shinjuku summer sky, sending its warm illuminating rays down upon the green grass providing a beautiful shimmering effect. The wind was blowing gently across the field, giving the day a summer feeling. The playground was filled with bustling children, playing various games and screaming delightedly, adults were outside having a good time with their families while several teenagers were either gossipping or having a good time with each other at the beach. To date, everything has been quite peaceful... Life is good...

Well... Everything was good for the citizens of Shinjuku apart from one particular person in an abandoned playground of Shinjuku.

**THUD!**

A crack sound could be heard. One boy fell to the ground, clutching his jaw which is seemingly broken. The boy is quite small for his age, standing at only 4'11", he has spiky black hair with bangs. His eyes are blue while his skin complexion is peach to tan and his clothing consisted of a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants as well as a wallet chain and a pair of red converse sneakers.

This boy was none other than our typical type A scammer Edward "Eddy" Skipper Phoenix who has just recently received his daily beating by his brother's peers and former classmates, Angelica Pickles, Eric Cartman, Kevin, Francis and Azula alongside Mai and Ty Lee standing there in the background. His face was quite beaten up and there were bruises as well as bite marks all over his body, his clothing also got soiled.

Now, as much as Eddy wanted to beat the crap out of these guys for ganging up on him and beating him up for no apparent reason he just felt... Sort of powerless. He felt like an ant... No... Like a puppy at the moment; soft, fragile and... Miserable. Why are they always after him? Why do they hate him so much? Why is he always ostracized by the other kids? Why him? He wanted to cry, he wanted to loosen up his feelings but he just... couldn't do it... He wouldn't give them the pleasure to see him having a mental break down. All he would do for now was to stare down at the ground with empty eyes. Eyes lacking the will to live.

"You know, Skipper..." Cartman started as he grabbed Eddy's hair and lifted his head up, staring at the young boy with delight in his eyes. A sadistic smile plastered his face as he spoke. "I always wanted to beat the shit out of Angelo, but beating up his baby brother is just as much satisfactory!" The obese young man would let out a single barking laugh as he would let go of the young boy's hair eventually. Mai and Ty Lee could not help but sympathize Eddy and what he has to go through day in and day out.

"Just look at him," Azula started, "Laying there on the ground with those eyes, he can barely even stand! He's not even worth our time, let alone our precious seconds. It's no fun beating him up if he can't even let out a single cry! All the kid is doing is taking our hits without uttering a single word out!" The young heiress would exclaim, pointing her index finger at the young boy with revulsion in her eyes. Surely, this kid has done nothing wrong to her but she couldn't help it but... Feel an intense hatred towards Angelo's younger brother, the man who tormented her back when she was a kid.

"Yeah, c'mon! Let's get the hell outta' here before someone sees this shit!" Cartman added as he, alongside his companions headed out of the playground and into the big city of Shinjuku while laughing in unison.

"..." Eddy would stare at the white cloud in silence. His blue eyes held no emotions, they were empty... Out of life. He laid there and started wondering why people are hating him so much. Why he was constantly ostracized and exiled from the other childen. He just wanted to fit in... Be popular and have friends outside of Ed and Double D. Oftentimes, when people are miserable, they will want to make other people miserable, too. People who are powerless, weak and pathetic. Those who want to prove their existence, that they live.

"..." Regaining his bearings and getting to his feet, Eddy slowly headed back home to the neighborhood of Shinjuku, barely noticing both the fact that his nose had stopped bleeding and that there was dried blood covering his lips quite grotesquely. Let alone the cuts and bruises Eddy received from his daily beating.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddward "Double D" Marion Gabriel alongside his fellow peers Blossom Utonium, the Powerpuff Girl, Dexter, James "Jimmy" Neutron, Gwendolyn Tennyson, Nigel Uno, Otto Osworth, Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher were heading back home from university-preparatory school with backpacks heavy with homeworks. Some of them were laughing in unison while gossipping while people like Dexter and Ferb kept to themselves.

"I tell you guys, the trip to Okinawa was simply awesome! Manza Beach is an attractive beach with soft sand, designated swimming areas, and perfect places for holding barbecues. Not to mention the peach is part of the ANA InterContinental Manza Beach Resort whose large hotel building overlooks the entire 300 meter long beach!" Phineas would explain with great enthusiasm as he went on explaining his trip to the Okinawa Islands.

Double D is a tall 15-year-old teenage boy, standing at 5'9". His clothing consisted of a orange sweater vest with a black-white striped shirt under the vest, a pair of black jeans, a pair of cyan-colored shoes and last, but not least, a black ski hat with two stripes at each side. He has dark brown hair sticking out of the back of his head and bangs. His eyes are forest green, and his skin complexion is light in tone. His physical apperance is quite androgynous which leads him to be mistaken as a girl oftentimes.

Blossom is a 14-year-old teenage girl at average height, standing at 5'4". She has long beautiful red hair with bangs and pink eyes whereas her skin complexion is peach in tone. Her clothing consisted of a pink sweater over a white blouse and a matching pink skirt. She also wore a pair of pink wristbands, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

Dexter is a 14-year-old teenage boy at average height too. Standing a few feets taller than Blossom, approximately 5'7". He has short spiky curly red hair and bright blue eyes which were hidden by a pair of thick glasses. He wore a plain white lab coat which was seemingly long, a pair of purple gloves, blacks pants and black boots. He grew quite taller over the course of years before moving to Shinjuku, he's even slightly taller than his older sister Dee Dee now. His skin complexion is light in tone.

"Okinawa is the dream place I've always wanted to go to," Gwen started, "If only I could somehow get there without a flight or a ferry for that matter, just..." However, before Gwen got the opportunity to finish her sentence, she got shushed by Jimmy as a beaten up Eddy approached the group with his hands in his pockets.

It seemed like time went slow as Eddy approached the group, seemingly to Double D. Everyone were silent as the ski hat wearing boy spoke up. "Oh dear, Eddy what happened this time?" The brown-haired boy would enquire, looking at his friend with a worried look in his eyes.

"Oh you know, pissin' people off, getting myself involved into some brawls and so on... The usual stuff, really." Eddy said nonchalantly, not even bothering to ackowledging Double D's friends' presence.

"Eddy... I always see you with these cuts and bruises whenever I get home from preparatory school. _What _happened? Why are you always this inadequat?"

Eddy shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe... Maybe I am just growing tired of everything, y'know Sockhead? In any case, catch up with ya' later." The spiky-headed boy said, bidding his friend a light farewell as he went ahead.

Jimmy would at last let out a mentally sigh of relief. "Phew! I never thought he would leave! He's quite the intimidating type with all those bruises, eh?" The ice cream-shaped-headed boy would enquire lightly.

"I wonder why we always see him in this condition whenever we encounter him..." Blossom muttered, looking at the direction Eddy went. She never really knew the spiky-headed boy personally, so she can't really prejudice him. She only heard rumors about him. Rumors such as Eddy getting himself involved in street fights, being a member of a yakuza gang and so on.

Phineas shrugged, "I dunno. All I know is that me and Ferb better stay away from him so he won't affect me and Ferb or our schooling progress like Mom and Dad said." The red-headed boy would say as everyone nodded their heads in agreement and went ahead.

"The rumors surrounding him are horrible. I've heard that he is a part of a yakuza gang and that other transnational organized crime gangs are all after his life!" Gwen proclaimed.

"I even heard that he could summon any members of the Yamaguchi-gumi in a single dial!" Phineas added.

"Stop exaggerating you guys! Rumors are not meant to be taken seriously!" Double D exclaimed in frustration. "He may seem like a typical juvenile delinquent as he tends to get himself involved into some fights, he may also have some smoking habits and tends to drink but... I don't think he can even call a single person to his command. He's got very few friends. In fact, me and Ed are his _only_ friends." Double D said as everyone listened intently to the brief story while Blossom gazed back at the direction Eddy went wondering. 'He must be quite lonely being alone...'

* * *

When Eddy got home, he lay in his bed, buried under blankets. Blue eyes lacking emotions as he listened to Seatbelts, a Japanese blues/jazz band. Ever since he was a child, Eddy took a liking of jazz, blues, rock and R&B music thanks to his father and big brother. Musicians such Miles Davis, Seatbelts, The Beatles and so on. He tended to use music as an escape from reality from all the bullshit in all; all the drama, all the confusion and all the hurt. In peace and in solitude.

As time went by, Eddy slowly closed his eyes, and seemed to drift to sleep peacefully. Tomorrow will definitely be a new day. A new beginning of a new school life. He could only hope for the best tomorrow morning.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Phew! I am finally done with the prologue of this story! Took some days to come up with the concepts, plot, this chapter and so on. I am sort of nervous as I've never done this kind of fanfiction before, but like I said, I am here to entertain you guys and improve myself as an author! Like I said above, this story is inspired by Bleedman's Doujinshi. Hence the reason why it's called, _"Ed Edd n Eddy: Doujinshi."_ Now, it may have the same dark theme as _Powerpuff Girls: Doujinshi_ and a major crossover but this fanfiction'll be different! It is mainly based on one of my all-time favorite anime, _Yu Yu Hakusho_! You'll find out later why I based it on from _Yu Yu Hakusho_. Oh yeah, and to those who hasn't seen _Yu Yu Hakusho_ before, I would recommend it. It's a classic! Now, to the characters:**

**I have mainly based Eddy's physical appearance on the character "Kakashi Hatake" from one of my all-time anime/manga series known as _"Naruto_****_"_, created by Masashi Kishimoto. This anime/manga is in my opinion, one of the greatest thing I could ever experience, it leaves me stunned and for some reason, makes me happy to watch it or read it over and over again, and again and again. It is such a beautiful established anime/manga that learns people about bonds, how they should befriend anyone despite their backgrounds, brotherhood, learn to work hard and not give up in order to defy the odds and so on. Loneliness is the main element of _Naruto_, which is one of the most important and recurring elements of this story. I could envision Eddy's hair being a bit more toned in its appearance as opposed to the three hair strands in the TV show of _Ed Edd n Eddy _seeing as creator, Danny Antonucci, never bothered with the characters' hair color aside from Nazz, Rolf and Sarah's. Making it seem more casual as I would say. He's also based on Edward Elric from the popular anime _"Fullmetal Alchemist"_ with the short height and "Yusuke Urameshi" with the delinquent behaviour & "Son Goku" of the "Dragon Ball Z" anime, personality-wise. His surname "Phoenix" is derived from the character "Paul Phoenix" from the popular fighting gaming series _"TEKKEN."_ Eddy's surname is meant to symbolize his character in this story; he is supposed to represent rebirth as well as the sun, divinity, justice and fidelity.  
**

**Double D is based on the character "Kirito Kirigaya" from the RPG-oriented anime series known as _"Sword Art Online." _To those of you who are into RPG games, like me, I would highly recommend you guys give Sword Art Online a shot! I find the overall theme and atmosphere of the Sword Art Online series to be great, and being an avid lover of RPG genre, myself, obviously a lot of things in this series appealed to me. I really enjoyed the idea of being stuck in a game that was impossible to escape from without winning and having real consequences, it really made everything much more dramatic and meaningful in the story. As to why Double D's eyes a green in the first place you may ask? It was shown in the game _"Ed Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Ed-Ventures" _that Double D's eyes are green according to the Ed Wikia. Now, as to why he is androgynous just like the character Chihiro Fujisaki...? It just came in my mind. I had this urge to make Double D female in appearance. He's elegant, gentle, kind-hearted and... Girly at the same time. Hence the reason why I could envision Double D looking like a girl. I don't want to make this story "all-manly" with the main characters eating meat and doing manly speeches. Haha._  
_**

**Blossom? I intended to make Blossom look like an intellectual person, a nerd as you people may call it. Haha. While her look may be based on from her _"Powerpuff Girls Z"_ counterpart, her look is what I would say a bit more... Realistic. She's a mix of her PPG and PPGZ counterparts. She's not depicted as a _Sailor Moon_ character. Her attire is based on that of "Misaka Mikoto's" of _"A Certain Magical Index" _anime series.**

**Dexter? His look is based on "Green Oak" of the _"Pokémon Special"_ manga. I could imagine Dexter's hair being sort of spiky, yet curly at the same time in this story. While Dexter's hairstyle is based on Green Oak's of _Pokemon Special _I would say his overall physical apperance is a mix of his _Fusionfall, Dexter's Laboratory _and _Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi _counterparts. His coat being long is based on Vash the Stampede's outfit from the anime _"Trigun_."  
**

**The other characters such as Ed, Kevin, Rolf and etc will make an appearance in the next chapter. I'll figure out how the Ed boys should encounter the other characters from different TV series. Let me get some inspiration then I'll come up with something. Haha.**

**If this fanfiction is doing well, I might do a comic strip about _Ed Edd n Eddy: Doujinshi _like Bleedman did with his _Powerpuff Girls: Doujinshi_! It really depends on the reviews I receive, to be frank with you guys.**

**Also, a Yakuza is a criminal organization. But they never rob banks, steal money or physically/sexually assault civilians on the street. They are very well disciplined in accordance with their code of ethic; if they violate their rules, they would be expelled from the organization after losing a couple of fingers off their hands. The only way to make them angry is to butt into their business. Bluntly said, they are the Japanese Mafia. Equivalent to the Italian or Russian Mafia. They deal in money laundering, human trafficking, maybe some drugs and gambling.**

**As to why the _Ed Edd n Eddy: Doujinshi _takes place in Shinjuku, Japan you may ask? Well... To be quite honest, I wanted the story to take place in a big city; a city that never sleeps. Just like _Powerpuff Girls: Doujinshi's _Megaville. Megaville takes place in Japan. But I wanted this story to take place in an existing real city and that's where Shinjuku came in my mind. I don't know why but I get a good feeling of a story taking place in a big city. The story will start out with a Slice of Life, Action and Drama theme before I take it to the next level and go in-depth with the primary main characters and potential main characters in the future.**

**In any case, see you guys on the next chapter of _Ed Edd n Eddy: Doujinshi_ known as, **"School Days! Part I"** and remember to leave a review, then I'll try to keep you guys updated even faster than before! I love taking my time reading all of you guys' opinions about this chapter! I can only improve with you guys' comments!**


	2. School Days! Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Ed Edd n' Eddy or any characters featured in this Fanfiction nor their series. All copyright goes to Danny Antonucci and each respectively owner.**

"Action" - Normal speeches.

'Action' - Thoughts.

**"Action" - **Powerful Being/Deity speaking.

**'Action' - **Powerful Being/Deity speaking.

_"Action" _**- **Flashback/Narration/Quotation.

* * *

_"Isn't it nice to think that today is a new day with no mistakes in it yet? It certainly is for me. All of the complaints, drama, whining, blaming, fighting and any other excuses are gone. I feel sort of reborn." - Eddy's Journal, 1st September_

* * *

The sun rose high in the sky bringing with it a flurry of early morning activities in the city of Shinjuku around 7:04 AM. Eddy's eyes twitched when the sun rays hit his face, the golden light of the window illuminating his youthful face. Eddy's eyes were half-open for a brief moment before he would drift back to sleep eventually. However, he wouldn't be getting any sleep anymore as his alarm clock started ringing, taking Eddy away from his dream world.

"Alright, alright... I'm up..." Eddy groaned as he was wide awake at last. After releasing a quick yawn and stretching out his hands far above his head, Eddy would turn off the alarm clock, glancing the time. "7:27 AM..." Eddy muttered. Knowing that he won't be able to go back to sleep, Eddy got out of the warm bed. The cool zephyr air coming from his open window blew gently through his air. The spiky-headed boy would inhale the autumn air before making his way towards the bathroom, taking a nice warm shower.

Fifteen mintues after the shower, Eddy would enter the dining room clad in his High School's uniform; a dark blue, V-neck blazer, with the sleeves rolled up, and the school insignia on the left side of his chest. It is worn on top of a white, apparently short sleeved shirt which has its collar showing. His pants are green-ish with orange lines running through them, giving them a checker-like pattern, he wears leather shoes and last but not least, a pair of red-white-blue wristbands. He would make his way to the kitchen and start cooking one of his famous omelets in an American-style, sort of. Once he got finished cooking his breakfast and dished it onto a plate, Eddy would take a seat at the dining room table and begin to eat his famous omelet heartily. If there is one thing Eddy loves more than money it's homemade omelet, made by himself in particular. It's a general fact that he loves omelets. No, if there's one thing Eddy loves more than scamming it's definitely cooking. Home cooking is his forte after all, the guy tends to boast how his omelets are going to change people's lives forever. He is not a cheapskate when it cheapskate when it comes to ingredients to make a delicious gourmet, and he will spend a great deal of time in order to make somethng extravagant. He also takes pride of himself in French and Italian cuisine in particular. He is sometimes considering on whether or not, he should be a chef and hold ownership of his own restaurant someday.

Other than the homemade omelets, everything has been quite silent as Eddy ate his breakfast in peace and solitude. He never really had a great relationship with his parents. In fact, he was never fond of his parents. Moving on - after about twenty minutes, Eddy seemed to be finished eating his breakfast. Picking up his backpack, Eddy would leave his house and proceed to walk towards Double D's house and pick him up. He took notice of Double D's attire which was the same as his, except that he wore a midnight blue jacket with a red tie including his trademark black/white ski-hat. In any case, the boys would thereafter proceed to walk towards Ed's house.

Finding themselves standing on Ed's doorstep, Eddward would incesstantly knock on Ed's door, eargerly awaiting for his friend's respond. Eddward and Eddy would wait for like four mintes before somebody would open up the door eventually.

That person was none other than our lovable oaf, Edward "Ed" Horace Evans. Ed is a fairly tall 16-year-old teenage boy, standing 6 feet tall. Ed's most distinguishing traits is his spiky orange hair, his darker, almost tan skin complexion as opposed to Edd and Eddy's skintone, his turquoise eyes and his unibrow. Ed's clothing consisted of the exact same thing Double D was wearing, except that his jacket was a bit more... messier and the fact that he kept his jacket open.

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Ed would exclaim with an immense enthusiasm as he grabbed both Double D and Eddy into a a big, yet deadly, bear hug. He squeezed his friends until they couldn't breathe before plopping them back onto the ground.

"You gotta' love Lumpy and his heart warming welcome hugs..." Eddy would sarcastically remark, his breathing was fast and ragged from one of Ed's infamous bear hugs.

Letting out a soft cough, Double D would vigilantly adjust his shirt before speaking up. "So, I suppose you are ready to leave for high school, huh Ed?" Double D would enquire lightly, a soft smile plastered on his face.

"I sure am! I dropped Sarah and Jimmy off for their first day of elementary school here in this city not so long ago, so I'm ready to go!" Ed nodded, smiling his usual silly smile as he closed the door behind him and went ahead alongside Double D and Eddy.

"First day of high school, our very first day of high school! I tell you guys, this is the beginning of a new day! We are exchanging a day of our life for it. Today I am going to pronounce myself reborn!" Double D exclaimed. His excitement could hardly be contained.

"Yeah, me too. I can't wait to see all the new good looking girls and people to scam!" Eddy added as they would talk while walking down the streets of Shinjuku. They encountered old faces, new faces and... Odd people on their way to school. They saw a girl who has a silver colored physical structure, she has blue-green hair with bangs and two pigtails tied in two small sapphire blue bows whereas her clothing consisted of a white-blue short-sleeved sailor uniform and a black-blue miniskit matching her tank top. Walking beside her was a young boy of short height. He has neon blue eyes, his hands and the end of his legs are blue as well as his two antennaes that is sticking out of his head.

"And here I thought Rolf and Johnny were the only strange people... Who could possibly these guys be?" Eddy whispered into Double D's ear as the Ed boys passed the duo by. Double D shrugged his shoulders in response, he was just as ignorant as Ed and Eddy. 'I don't want to know who they are... I would more like to know _what _exactly those...' Double D thought, turning around to look back at the duo before heading off to school.

As the Ed boys would stroll off towards Shinjuku Yamabuki High School, the female automaton's eyes would glow the color of electric blue as she stared steadfastly fixed at the Ed boys, "_Initiating scanning process_. _Identity Corroboration Process, commence_." She trailed off as she initiated the Identity Corroboration Process, she started out by scanning Ed first of all. "Name: Edward Horace Evans. Age: 16. Birthdate: February 20th. Height: 182 centimeters. Weight: 70.5 kilograms. Race: Human. Mako Energy Level: Exponentially High." The female robot said as she set her gaze on the middle Ed boy. "Name: Eddward Marion Gabriel. Age: 15. Birthdate: August 29th. Height: 175 centimeters. Weight: 45.4 kilograms. Mako Energy Level: Substandard." She said as she would scan Eddy at last, "Name: Edward Skipper Phoenix. Age: 14. Birthdate: August 8th. Race: Human. Height: 149 centimeters. Weight: 70.4 kilograms. Mako Energy Level: Exponentially High." The female finished, her eyes stopped glowing. The air abruptly calmed as the duo came to a sudden halt.

Turning his head around, the young robot would face the female robot. His face demanding an answer as he spoke up. "Well...? Could those guys possibly be the ones we were searching for, Jenny?" The robot enquired the now identified Jenny.

"Most likely. However, I have my doubts on the ski-hat wearing boy in the middle. His Mako Energy Stamina is relatively below average in contrast to Ed and Eddy's, Robotboy." Clarified Jenny to the now identified Robotboy.

"We better inform Professor Moshimo about this. Come on, let's go." Robotboy concluded as both him and Jenny would hover in the air, heading off to a secret location wherever their wings would take them...

* * *

"Gentlemen, here we are..." Double D murmured as the boys looked up at the large High School known as Yamabuki High School before them... Before their very own eyes on top of that. Butterflies were flying around the boys' tummies, no words were uttered as students passed by the trio.

"Oh dear... I never thought the school would be this huge! It's even bigger than Peach Creek Junior and High School! Secondary education here in this country is simply marvelous!" Double D exclaimed with great enthusiasm which made a couple of girls around their age giggle and Double D blush in embarassment. "So uhm... Who is going to take the very first step into the school?" The ski-hat wearing boy enquired lightly.

"Well... Uhm, why don't we all step into the school simultaneously?" Eddy asked while scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hey, yeah! That sounds like a great idea! Let's do it on three!" Ed added as he started to count. "1...2...3!" And thus, the Ed boys lifted their feets off the ground and entered the high school simultaneously. Oddly enough, they felt sort of reborn. As if their self-esteem has just increased a fold... Time seemed to go slow once they entered the school. In fact, no words were spoken once they entered high school...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Well, well, well you guys... Here you got it! The long-await first chapter of**_** Ed Edd n Eddy: Doujinshi! **_**Don't worry you guys, this is only the first part of this chapter. I'll post the second part sometime later. Also, I would like to apologize to keep some of you guys waiting. Upon writing the first chapter I was brainstorming how some of the other characters should be potrayed in this story. Characters such as Kevin, Rolf, Dexter, Powerpuff Girls and future characters who might possibly be main characters of this story alongside the Ed boys. Not to mention I was too busy playing Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn which is a surpringsly good game! In any case, please leave a review! I would love to hear your opinions' about this chapter and the characterization. Constructive criticism very appreciated.**

* * *

_R: This story looks quite promising and the chapter is good so far. I am quite curious, will the story be familiar with Bleedman's PPGD with Dexter and Blossom's relationship, Dee Dee being dead and so forth? Also, you said that this story is based off from Yu Yu Hakusho. How come? More or less, hope to see more of this story and how it will turn out to be!_

_A: Yes and no. No because Bleedman solely motivated me to create my own crossover story with all of our favorite cartoon characters. This story is unique on it's on way and takes place in a different continuity as opposed to Bleedman's story where the PPGD takes place in Megaville. Thus, Dee Dee is still alive. With regards to the Blossom and Dexter relationship? You'll find out about that later. I don't want to spoil anyone, haha!_

_R: Good chapter so far. I can't say much as it has just begun. I'll keep myself updated to your story, then I'll tell you my personal opinion about this story so far. :)_

_A: Thank you, I'll try my best to entertain everyone who is reading this fanfiction._

_R: This is very interesting. I've read it and to be honest, I like it. I even liked it more when I found out you were basing it off of YuYu Hakushou. One of my favorite animes growing up alongside DBZ. But yeah, it looks interesting considering that you have different characters from other television shows appearing. I eagerly look forward to more. Favorited and Following._

_A: Thank you for the favorite and follow! It's heartwarming to see that my story caught your interest!__  
_


End file.
